


Wake Me Up

by moonlightnightmare



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But regardless I hope you enjoy this, F/M, Gen, I promise, I'll condense it at some point in an Ardyn centric fic if I ever get around to writing it, Izunia is Ardyn's oracle. Long story on that one, Presta is in a coma, Presta is my Prompto twin, She's a precious bean, To say more would be spoilers and we no like those, after being tortured by Izunia, because she's a bitch, it's her waking up from a coma, okay so this is a present for a friend, sorta - Freeform, you'll be seeing more of her around here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnightmare/pseuds/moonlightnightmare
Summary: Presta Argentum had been through hell. After her rescue from Zegnautus Keep by her brother and their friends, she rested in a coma for the better part of a month. But sometimes sheer will power is enough to keep the spirit alive and bind us to the waking world.





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaicarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaicarus/gifts).



> This is a gift for outofmychair on tumblr, because my Twin deserves all the finest things in life, and I swear to God I learned how to write Ignis for her today, okay? I suck at writing Ignis. Anywho Presnis as a ship was born of tumblr, and a prompto twinverse with a mind of it's own. Please enjoy.

The world was non-existent. For the course of the last three days, she'd been hovering just below the surface of the world that called to her. Just below the surface of her old life. And honestly, she feared what it would mean to wake up. It would mean pain. Readjusting to living with the nightmares she'd only just begun to get rid of. She should've shot the crazy bitch. Izunia shouldn't have made it out of there alive. 

She shouldn't have made it out of there alive. 

But as will would have Izunia had gotten bored, and set her lose to stumble the halls of the Zegnautus Keep alone. Her game. If she could find Ignis, and the others, while they were still in the Keep, she could go home. And she'd never be bothered again. If she didn't--- She'd die and her bones would lay to rot upon the metal floors of the Keep. It given more than enough incentive for her to move. 

She remembered stumbling through the maze like Keep in an attempt to find them. She also recalled the sound of her own voice calling out in hoarse broken sobs for them. She remembered the fear of feeling like she’d missed them. Until she found them. And she remembered the feeling of falling. 

Then the world was blank.

\------------

Ignis has been at her side, just as she had been at his in his time of need. Though, as stubbornly adament as she was about staying right beside him without removal, he saw that he would be required to move for survival. As well as the matter that just sitting there, doing nothing, was not going to help her.

That being said, he’d spent so much time by her bedside, that he could tell you exactly which position her body laid in upon the sheets of the hospital bed. He could tell you tiny little intricacies of the way she breathed and the way she healed, that no blind man should be able to see. 

He stayed close, and he willed her to heal. Because he’d be damned if someone took her light from the world before it was her time. And as he willed it, she healed. His fingers could pinpoint the places where external injuries were no longer present, and still, while it seemed her own will had been lost somewhere on the road back to Lestallum, Ignis persisted. His own sheer will power, seemingly strong enough for the both of them. 

\-------------

Her mind was working in overdrive. Presta couldn’t pinpoint exactly where here dream ended and reality began. Likely because after so long swimming below the surface of reality, anything that held a reality like appearance, felt like it was real. She couldn’t find the ends of the seemless nightmare. 

“You’re cheating at your own game.”She insisted as Izunia’s hand trailed over the frame of her face. She recoiled, attempting to jerk free of her restraints. Not again. Please not again.

“And I don’t play by the rules, especially not when dealing with machines.”

“I’m not a machine!” The words are a sob that echoes from her lips both in the dream and in the real world. She felt lost. Were those words even true? 

Then she realized, the place she was trapped now, wasn’t a nightmare, or an illusion. It was a memory. “With everything you’ve been through, my precious little bird, anyone human would be dead. So what are you, if not a machine?”

And it all made stunning sense. She’d been beaten, had bones completely shattered, been suffocated beyond the extent of asphyxia. She’d bled, and bled and bled. And endured endless shocks from a machine that should’ve killed her. 

“No... “ She choked on her own saliva, trying to find a way to convince herself of this woman’s lies. 

“Oh yes, little bird, and what exactly will your comarades think when they learn the truth? What about your precious Ignis. Oh it would just break his heart to learn he’s been fraternizing with the enemy.”

\-----------

He’d found himself dozing off when he hears her speak for the first time in weeks. The tone of her voice alludes to her fear, and the way her voice cracks from dryness does no favors in making his heart shatter in his chest. 

He stood, body moving towards the wall. His hands coming in contact with the call switch. The nurses had made a point to get him well acquainted with. No. Now was the time he’d refuse to leave. She was waking up. And he would be right by her side to assure her that such trivial things as her birth place could not deter him so easily. 

She was good. A true testament to the statement that ones home did not make them. 

He heard it, before he felt it. She was convulsing. His movements were calculated and swift to lead him back to her bedside. Years of training for the sake of Noctis kicking in, as his nimble fingers shifted her form over onto it’s side. 

\------------

Then she was fighting. Clawing, punching, tooth and nail to get away from the grasp of memories that tore her apart. Ignis stands above her, his hands taking hold of hers as they launch forward in an attempt to break free from restraints that don’t exist. 

Still she didn’t relax. She was still on high alert, hands grasped within those of her boyfriend. 

“Shhh, it’s alright, Presta. You’re safe.”

Nurses filled the room, followed quickly by a doctor, all of whom seemed shocked by the scene of Ignis with one knee propped upon the bed, holding Presta’s hands in his own, as she frantically found herself fumbling for coherency. 

It took approximately thirty more seconds, for it all to click in her brain. A hospital… Ignis… Doctors. Home.

The heart monitors they’d had her connected to continued to freak out as her heart rate found it’s way back down to it’s normal bpm. And she melted. Like putty into Ignis, who seemed ready to take her full weight upon himself. 

The nurses and doctors fretted over her for an eternity before the two of them were left alone. 

Presta herself, had been a strong believer in dignity when it came to emotions, but she couldn’t let herself walk down the road her emotions carried her this time, for prying eyes. So she bided her time, listening to doctors and answering questions, until the room cleared out and only herself and Ignis remained. 

Then she was sobbing, horrible violent spasms of her chest as incoherant words spilled forth from her lips. She was scared. How much did he know? How much did the doctors know? 

And as if to make everything feel better, in one simple sentence. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and spoke, hands running over silken blonde tresses. “You’ll be happy to know, Miss. Argentum, the doctors say you present shockingly human.”


End file.
